


Dream

by GelatinyGellai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domesticity, Hand Jobs, Life in Russia, M/M, Some attempt on R-rated materia, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, sexual activity, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GelatinyGellai/pseuds/GelatinyGellai
Summary: In which Yuri has a wet dream of his fiance. Or what he thinks is a dream. (I kinda wrote this without a summary in mind, but it may be worth your time.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first on explicit content, but not the first for the rating. I'll put an AN before and after the NSFW bit Hope you enjoy!

The Grand Prix Finals may be done, but Yuri Katsuki is dead tired. Ever since he moved to Russia with Victor, each day is filled with ballet sessions, workout sessions, and skating sessions for the two skaters.

 

Since Victor decides to return to skating, both of their schedules have been full. Yuri's is a little bit more flexible than his fiancé’s though. (You're the one who decided to return to skating all of sudden so why not give you hell all of a sudden? -Yakov) Today was a bit different though. 

 

Yakov is keeping Victor busy by making him polish his routines, but Lady Lillia is giving him a very hard time. She suggested, and also Yurio but he'll never admit it though, to do the jump-with-raised-arms too. That is to add more difficulty and beauty to the already mesmerizing free skate. The prima ballerina orders the Japanese to start from basic ballet to doing the jumps of ice before he does them on the ice. Thanks to Minako's teachings, his ballet session turns out to be just fine. When he's told to do them on the ice, now that is a different story. 

 

Yuri is being scolded by Yurio left and right. Mila is giving some encouragement, but is sometimes mixed with an annoyed tone. Lady Lillia, on the other hand, she makes Yuri repeat from the top unless it's perfect for her. This is the scenario the whole afternoon. Missed jumps, shouts (orders and encouragement) from his fellow skaters, and aching muscles are his fate that day. 

 

When he is finally dismissed for the day, Victor goes to him and tells him to go home first. He said that Yakov wouldn't let him go unless he is satisfied, and judging by the coach's face, he is far from satisfied. Arms crossed, furrowed eyebrows, and that permanent scowl on his face gained more crevices. In the end, Yuri walks back to Victor’s apartment alone and exhausted.

 

As Yuri unlocks the front door, he hears Makkachin’s barks and his spirit instantly lifts up. He gives the poodle a hug and a ruffle then proceeds to change into more comfortable clothing. He plans to take a shower first but when he sees the oh-so-soft and fluffy bed, he gives in and decides to take a short nap.

 

His planned thirty-minute nap turns into an hour, then two hours. A little later, he starts to have a very weird, yet surreal dream.

 

Victor Nikiforov, the five-time gold medalist and living legend of figure skating, his beloved fiancé, is on top of him in nothing but his usual black briefs and a white dress shirt. Yuri sits up, meets his fiancé eye to eye, then kisses him casually, but a little longer than usual due to his drowsiness.

 

“Hey Vitya. Where are your clothes?” He asks his fiancé, with eyes half-lidded and in a low seductive, bedroom voice.

 

Without much time to process what he just did, Victor tackles Yuri back onto the pillows. Thinking he is just too tired and sleepy and misses Victor that day, he makes a move to take his jacket off to enjoy this dream of his, but Victor stops him.

 

“Let me, lyubov moya…”             

 

 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~NSFW PART~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

 

Victor slowly unzips Yuri’s jacket then his hands reaches for the edges of the dark shirt and slightly lifts it up, kissing the exposed skin. The once sleepy katsudon is now filled with energy and unfiltered desire as he feels the cold hand and lips of his fiancé on his now very exposed torso.

 

The silver heard suddenly grabs both of Yuri’s wrists and stretches them over his head as he moves up gently to gently, yet hungrily kiss Yuri’s collarbone. Moments later, their position switches into Victor leaning on the head board and Yuri on his lap.

 

With the Japanese skater still thinking this is a dream, he attacks Victor’s lips—which made the latter totally surprised yet hungrier—and starts unbuttoning the dress shirt. There isn’t actually much kissing going on as Yuri is just attempting lick the roof of Victor’s mouth, earning him some pleasing moans and buckling knees. Once he successfully discards the shirt, Victor decides it’s his turn to make Yuri feel the same way.

 

They switch places once again with Victor on top. He grabs hold of the pants, and feels through it. As his hand hovers above the now very visible and hard tent, he starts kissing Yuri’s neck, then moves down to the collarbones, chest—making sure to nibble on those cute little things called nipples—torso, then starts sucking on the area around the belly button and right above where the pants hang loosely. Yuri whispers a “Vitya” as if to stop with the teasing and cut to the chase.

 

Understanding the signal, Victor slides the pants off Yuri and starts kissing his inner thigh leading to him and starts fondling the tent, getting a louder and pleasing moan from the man. Seeing as he doesn’t want to deprive himself any further, he inserts his hand under the thin underwear and starts giving Yuri a hand job. Yuri’s grip on Victor’s shoulders becomes tighter and his back is now arched with his lips panting right beside Victor’s ear.

 

A little later, Yuri whispers a small “Two can play at that game” and flips Victor onto the sheets. Yuri slicks his hair back and seductively licks his very red lips. He starts with capturing Victor’s lips once again (He just loves how soft they are due to the lip balm he always puts), and caressing the small of his back right above the butt. Slowly and gently, his hands move down and come skin to skin with the firmness itself. He pushes the boxer down to fully its glory but not quite exposing the front side.

 

Yuri moves to the side this time and nibs on the skin behind the ear, with his hand now forming circles on Victors behind. His hands can’t seem to control it as it sails under the thin cloth to find the bird already ready to attack. Yuri smirks at this and decides to let it fly. Since Yuri is too much aroused and his plan to tease Victor further will mean that he’ll prolong his lustrous desires, he tosses the plan out of the bedroom window and begins doing all sorts of naughty thing to Victor. The things only Victor could ever dream of.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~END NSFW PART~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

 

 

 

Yuri wakes up the next morning all warm and sore; opposite from the cold, and well, sore, but he feels sorer than yesterday. All he remembers that night is that he fell asleep the moment he got home and had a very erotic dream of him and his fiance making love. Yuri instantly blushes at the thought because he doesn’t usually have those dreams out of the blue anymore, especially when he and Victor would do it often nowadays. He tries to reach his glasses on the night stand, but he can’t. Something is weighing him down. He lifts the heavy covers— _Wait a minute. I slept ON the cover last night—_ and find his fiance—and himself—naked and attached to his abdomen like a tarsier to a eucalyptus tree.

 

“V-Victor?! When did you get home?” Victor, having been disturbed by his fiancé’s frantic shout, hugs the man tighter and burrows his head deeper into the skin. (If that was even possible.)

 

“Hey, Victor!” Yuri shakes him this time and finally looks up at the beau, who is clearly embarrassed, in front of him.

 

“After all the things you did to me last night, you’re asking me when I got home? You wound me, dear,” the Russian smirks then pecks the skin he’s resting on.

 

Upon realization, Yuri feels the blood rush up to his cheeks and spread to his whole face.

 

“Th-that wasn’t just another dream?” Yuri stutters softly, but Victor hears it.

 

“No, it wasn’t de—wait, you frequently have erotic dreams of me, Yuri?” Yuri could hear the smirk and hunger behind Victor’s amused eyes, and he just wishes to disappear that minute.

 

Scratch that, Yuri wants to disappear that exact moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh! I finally managed to finish one of these. Note, I’m not familiar with terms, so I just decided to describe them to how I imagined them. I honestly hope I made you guys picture whatever I wrote. That is my aim after all. Comment or tell me personally if you want more!
> 
> I'm on Twitter (@GBagarra0712), IG (angelamaebagarra), Tumblr, Wattpad, and FF.net too. The last 3 are the same as my AO3.


End file.
